He's the Bandaid on Her Heart
by Tivaau
Summary: This is a one-shot full of Tiva-y goodness. Rating for further chapters, if there are any more! Basically Ziva is upset and Tony comforts her. R&R as well. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a dream that I had… Just some hurt/comfort/romance awesomeness. Enjoy **

**He's the Bandaid on Her Heart**

Everyone has those days. The days when you don't feel like showing your face to the world. The days when you feel the only thing that will cheer you up is the person you love. _Him_. But even that only lasts a day or two. It's like a bandaid on your heart, after it's gone, after _he's _gone, your heart is like an open wound. It's left vulnerable to the world, so you long for him, your _bandaid,_ to protect you from those days when you hate yourself.

She sat alone in her apartment, staring aimlessly at the blank television in front of her. To her, the day felt as if it had been a week. Being trapped underground in the dark with no food or water does that to you.

It started with a normal case, a marine was found dead in his apartment, wrists slit and a knife in his right hand. But when Ducky discovered the victim was left handed, it raised suspicion that this was not a suicide, it was murder. The knife led Gibbs and the team to an abandoned warehouse, where they found a storage locker. Inside the locker was twelve women aged 25-30, dark brown hair, all with bullet wounds in their foreheads.

That's what shocked Ziva the most, all women looked as if they could be sisters. It wasn't until Tony pointed it out, that she saw they all looked like her. Ziva was dropped from the case when she began to receive disturbing phone calls at night, and suspicious packages outside her door. Tony ordered Gibbs to keep a unit outside her house until they caught the bastard.

When Ziva snuck out of her house to get some alone time (there was a cop staying in her living room for _safety_ issues, although he wasn't so sharp if she was able to get out) she was knocked unconscious. When she woke, she found herself in a dark room, the walls felt sandy, as if she was in a grave, or some sort of basement.

After 18 hours in the dark underground, she saw a crack of light seep through the roof. It wasn't until she heard Tony's voice that she new she was being rescued. She was taken to hospital for a check-up and was given the all clear. She left before anybody could get to the hospital. She wasn't in the mood for talking, dealing with Gibbs or Abby. The one person she wanted to talk to was Tony, but he was caught up with interviewing the criminal and writing his report.

That's why she sat on her couch in her apartment, alone in the dark, looking at her blank television. Her hair was down and wet from having a shower, and all she wore was a tight grey tank top and black sweatpants.

She got up and made her way to her kitchen before she heard a soft knock on her door. Stopping and turning, she walked to her door, peering through the peep hole to find Tony. He wore a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt, his hair was slightly wet and messy as though he had run his fingers through it.

Slowly, she opened the door.

"Tony, hi." She sighed nervously and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey Ziva, I thought you might want some company." He stood for a second, before she gestured for him to come in. As he walked past, he lightly brushed his shoulder with hers, hearing her breath hitch at the light contact.

"Are you hungry Tony?" She leant against the kitchen bench, watching him with a smile on her face as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off, leaving him in his tight, black undershirt.

"No I already ate, thanks anyway." He smiled softly as he made his way over to stand next to her.

He stared softly into her eyes as he spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm here if you want to talk, I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?" He lifted his right hand up to caress her cheek.

"Yes, thankyou Tony. Really, thankyou." She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed slightly, leaning into his touch.

She let go of his hand and placed her right hand on his chest, the other around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her and covered her hand in his. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and began to rub circles on her back.

"Tony?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Zi?" He breathed in the smooth scent of her hear as she spoke to him.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" She started tracing little patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Of course I will. I'll stay as long as you need me." He pulled back slightly, lifting her chin up with his index finger.

"I'm not leaving until you say, alright?" She peered into his green eyes, nodding in agreement to his words.

"You need to sleep. I'll be out here on the couch if you need anything, just get some rest." He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I do not want to be left alone, Tony." Her voice was shaky as she buried her head into is chest and her eyes began to water as she relived the past events in her head. The fear she felt when she was alone in the dark bounced around in her head, triggering all of her emotions to come back.

"That's fine, Zi. I'll stay with you all night. Come on, let's go to bed." He let go of her and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards her bedroom.

As they walked into Ziva's room, Tony flicked the light on and started to undo his shoe laces. He looked up to see Ziva standing next to him, shacking. He quickly took his shoes off and pulled Ziva close to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Zi, what's wrong? Are you cold?" She held onto him tighter, pulling their bodies flush against each other. They stood there for a few minutes, until Ziva stopped shaking.

"Let's get you into bed." They let go of each other and Tony pulled the covers down for her. Slowly, she wriggled into bed while Tony undid his pants and pulled his undershirt off. Silently, he switched on the bedside lamp and walked over and turned off the bedroom light. He closed the door and got into bed next to Ziva. He lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her stomach. Ziva twined her fingers with Tony's as they drifted off to sleep.

-T&Z-

Tony woke to hear Ziva tossing and turning, shouting out "No, NO! Tony!" He sat up and shook her gently, waking her from her nightmare.

"Zi. Ziva, I'm here. It's alright, I've got you." She opened her eyes to see Tony above her, shaking her softly. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Take deep breaths, Zi. You're fine. It was just a dream." He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Tony…" She was lost in his eyes; he looked so concerned for her. He took his hand from her face and placed it on her hip, pulling them closer to one another.

"You okay?" His voice was low and husky from sleeping.

"Yes, I'm getting a drink. Do you want one?" They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I'll come with you." He smiled softly as they sat upright and got out of bed.

On their way out, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and twined her fingers with his. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly, rubbing tiny circles with his thumb as they entered the kitchen.

Ziva began to pour herself a glass of water from the tap as Tony asked a question.

"Are you sure you're alright, Zi?" Ziva just nodded as she took a sip, trying to avoid eye contact.

Tony walked to her and took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the bench. He put a hand on her hip to steady her and pulled her chin up with his finger, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Ziva just looked at him for a few seconds before he moved in closer, leaving no space between their bodies and only an inch between their faces.

"Zi?"

"Yes, Tony. I'm okay, thankyou for your concern." She showed a small smile before placing her hands on his chest, again making patterns with her fingers. She looked up into his eyes to see him glance at her lips and smile. Slowly, she lifted up onto her toes and leaned forwards, brushing her lips gently over his. Softly, he deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer to him. She ran a hand through his hair and up and down his back, craving the feel of his touch.

After a minute, Tony pulled back leaning his head against hers.

"Are you sure you want this?" He kissed her nose lightly.

"I want you, Tony. I am sure." She smiled and they kissed once more, not as fiercely but it still passionate.

After a few minutes, Tony lifted Ziva up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her back to her room, still kissing each other. They entered the room and Tony kicked the door shut as he made his way towards her bed. Gently he laid her down on the bed, with him on top of her, his weight on his forearms.

Tonight he was going to show her that she wasn't alone in the dark. Tonight he was going to show her how much he _loves_ her.

**This is the end of the story (Kinda because it's a one-shot) but if you guys want me to write another chapter on the rest of the night then let me know in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading **

**xXBonesXBoothXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! You asked for another chapter so I'll give it to you **** Thankyou to all the reviews, it made this chapter so much easier to write. Enjoy!**

**He's the Bandaid on Her Heart ch2**

'_Tonight he was going to show her that she wasn't alone in the dark. Tonight, he was going to show her how much he loves her.'_

Tony lay above Ziva, putting his weight on his forearms while her hands roamed his body, craving his every touch. They lay there, kissing passionately for a few minutes before Tony slipped his hand up Ziva's shirt. Her skin felt silky smooth against his lightly calloused hands. Gently, Tony lifted up her tank top to reveal Ziva's bare breasts. Ziva ran her fingers through his hair, causing goose bumps to appear on his back.

Tony moved his hand up to cup her breast, squeezing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Ziva arch up against him and moan quietly. While he played with her nipple, Tony slipped his free hand under the waistband of Ziva's sweat pants and pulled them down to her knees, before using both hands to rip them off and throw them off the bed along with her panties.

Ziva began to roll her hips against his, feeling his arousal become even harder. She reached down and pulled off his boxer shorts, revealing his manhood.

"I want you in me, Tony… Now." Ziva's moaning became louder as he slipped into her, filling her perfectly. He rubbed his thumb against her clit while thrusting his hips at a steady pace. Ziva tightened her legs around his hips as she got closer to climaxing. Tony broke from the kiss, planting soft kisses along her neck and down to her breast. Tenderly, Tony sucked on her nipple, drawing more moans out of her. Ziva arched her back into him even more and pulled his head towards her, needing his touch.

Tony's pace began to increase, and the world around him was a blur as he edged closer to his breaking point. Ziva found his lips again and they lustfully kissed, breathing heavily from all the effort they were putting in.

Tony stroked his thumb once more over Ziva's clit before her legs shook and she squeezed around him, moaning his name loudly as she came. He thrusted once more before spilling into her, the world obliterating around him as he came inside her.

Slowly, he stopped thrusting and rolled to the side, lying next to her. Ziva turned and leaned her head on his chest and placed her left hand on his shoulder, their legs tangling together.

"Tony, I… I love you." Her vision went blurry as a tear shed, tracing the contours of her cheek.

"I love you too, Zi. I always will." He felt her tear drip onto his chest, travelling down his stomach. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the head, lingering for just a second, taking in her wonderful scent.

"Goodnight." Ziva looked up and kissed his chin, his stubble brushing against her lips.

"Night, Zi. Sleep well." He kissed her head once more before he breathing started to even out.

"I love you…" Slowly, he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loves in his arms.

**-FIN-**

**I hope you guys like it. That was the first sex scene I have written so I hope it was alright. Review as always to let me know how I did. Thanks so much for reading and goodnight! **

**xXBonesXBoothXx**


End file.
